1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to edge trim structures for counters having top and edge surfaces of high pressure laminate material, such as that sold under the trademark FORMICA, and also to methods and apparatus for installing such edge trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure laminate materials are commonly used for kitchen counter tops and other furniture, both for the horizontal top surfaces and the vertical edge surfaces. Right angle corners are frequently formed by the intersections of mutually perpendicular top surface and edge surfaces. Rounded corners are formed by the intersection of a curved top surface and a continuous edge surface which is perpendicular to the top surface.
The joining edges of the laminate layer of which the horizontal top surface and vertical edge surface are formed are usually beveled at 45.degree., so that the beveled edges joins to form a sharp right angled edge along the entire edge of the counter. This edge is easily damaged, due to the brittleness of the laminate material. Further, sharp corners occasionally cause injury to persons who bump into them. It would be desirable to have an attractive edge trim for counters having laminate material surfaces which does not present a sharp edge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an attractive edge trim for counters and furniture, especially counters and furniture having laminate material surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attractive edge trim which blends very well with laminate material, such as FORMICA, used on horizontal top and vertical edge surfaces of a counter top.
Although various routing devices are known for producing beveled cuts along edges of flat surfaced wooden objects, such as furniture and the like, no known prior bevel cutting device is capable of precisely and economically producing bevel cuts which would be attractive along edges of counter tops and other furniture surfaces having high pressure laminate surface material. A novelty search directed to the present invention uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,107, 2,756,785, 2,920,663, 3,241,453 and 4,133,361, none of which disclose devices capable of making or installing the needed laminate edge trim.
Another object of the invention is to provide bevel cutting apparatus suitable for installing an attractive beveled edge trim along edges of a counter having horizontal top and vertical edge laminate surfaces and straight and/or rounded corners.